Clueless Love
by HitachiinFanatic
Summary: Mishima is a member of the Akatsuki with Itachi, but what happens when Itachi sends Mishima to keep an eye on his little brother, Sasuke? Will she end up falling for him? SasukexOC
1. New Girl in Konoha

Hello! ok people, if you go to Quizilla there is a story just like mine! no i am not copying the creator of the story, i am "anime.freak." so this is my story, i just moved it here. but in that story it was a Itachi and Sasuke story, now it's just a Sasuke story, even if it starts like a Itachi story in the beginning! also Mishima is 15 so are the other characters just to let you know, expect of Itachi, Kakashi and the other adults. well..ENJOY! (i'm not good at summarys i know . )

* * *

Mishima woke up when Itachi came in her room. "Good mourning Itachi-sama." she got out of bed.

"Good mourning to you too…meet me outside later." He left.

'I wonder what that's all about…" Mishima thought as she change into her clothes. She went outside to find Itachi sitting on a bench.

"You wanted to see me Itachi-sama?" Mishima walk to him.

"Yes, I have mission for you." he looked at her.

"A mission? What is it?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I want you to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Mishima sat down next to him. "What for Itachi-sama?" His eyes harden. "To go see if 'he' is strong enough."

She looked at Itachi confused when he said 'he'. "Who is this 'he' you speak of…Itachi-sama?"

"My…foolish…little…bother." he said with hated in his voice.

Mishima got up. "I understand…" she left to pack your stuff.

Later

Mishima stared down the path to Konoha when Itachi appeared behind her.

"Mishima…" he whispered in you ear. She turned around and looked at him.

"You know…that you are mine…and mine…alone…" He cupped her chin so she can look at his eyes, he lend in and kissed her. Mishima kissed back then Itachi broke off the kiss. Looking into his eyes she turned around ready to leave.

"…now…don't get 'to' attached to him." Itachi said before disappearing..

'Well…I have along way to go…' Mishima started to walk down the path.

The Arrival

Mishima saw a huge gate in front of you.

'Hmmmm….I don't want to make an introduction sooo…' she made a hand sign than she appeared in the other side of the gates.

"Hey!You!" a man with gray hair and had his left eye covered will he had a mask on only his right eye showed, he came up to Mishima.

"Yeah?" Mishima smirked.

"How did you came in here? The gates didn't even open." He eyed Mishima.

"Simple…I did a hand sign…do you have a problem with that?" tilt her head.

"…no I don't have a problem but you're not from around here are you?" he looked at her up and down while smirking under his mask.

'Great…a pervert.' Mishima rolled her eyes. "Nope not from here, but I do want to. Where can I become a citizen?" she asked him.

"Oh…go to the Hokage, he will help you."

"Thank you, if you don't mined I'll be going." she left the man by himself.

'Who was that girl?' he thought looking at Mishima disappearing.

At the Hokage Place

Mishima got to a big building, and went inside.

"Hi there. Ummm I came to see the Hokage." Mishima said kindly to the secretary.

"Well…I guess you can go inside." She smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'am." Mishima went into the room.

"Can I help you miss?" an old man sat at the disk in front of her asks.

'He must be the Hokage' Mishima thought. "Yes, Hokage-sama…I like to live and become a ninja of this village." she bowed.

"What's your name miss?"

"Mishima…I don't know my last name," her face sadden "…or a family…but no need to worry I have been by myself and mange to work for my own education." she lied.

"Every will, you can stay. I'll let one of my squad show you around," he got up, "send them in!" he called.

Four people came in side one of them was the man Mishima meet earlier, one had blond hair with a bright orange jump suit, the other had pink hair with a red-ish color dress, and the last had a blue shirt and white shorts with black color of hair, who Mishima eyed.

'He looks like-'Mishima's thoughts were cut off by the Hokage.

"Kakashi, this is going to be your new student, Mishima."

'So her name is Mishima.' the man named Kakashi thought. "Yes, Hokage-sama" he bowed.

"I want you and your team go show miss Mishima here around as a mission." He ordered.

"Right Hokage-sama." Kakashi escorted Mishima and his students out.

* * *

That's all for now! i'll post the new chapter tomorrow, maybe even the 3th chapter too! D


	2. Getting to Know Each Other and Falls

**yay! NEW CHAPTER! i forgot to say this in the other chapter...**

**i don't own Naruto (which is..really sad..)**

**i own Mishima ( . oh well..)**

**also! Mishima has spilt personalities (maybe you noticed already . ')**

**anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

Mishima's POV 

"All right…Mishima, tell us about you." Kakashi told Mishima while taking out his 'book'.

"Hmmm…let me see…ok…I'm Mishima and that's all you need to know." she looked at them.

"**What**!?" Both the blonde and the pink hair once yelled.

"Naruto! Sakura!"Kakashi yelled while reading his 'book'. "Now, you three tell her about you guys…"

"Fine, I'm Haruno Sakura and I like…"she looked at the boy who was quiet, "…umm…never mind what I like."

Mishima yawned. "I don't plan to become good friends with all of you, all I need to know is your names…you see I have a bad memory…so if you tell me all of this info. I won't remember." she sat down bored, eyeing the quiet boy.

"Ok ok! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!So,you should respect me!" he pointed at you with a corny grin.

Mishima's right eye twitched. "Uh…yeah sure…whatever.." she rolled her eyes.

"**CHA! NARUTO**!"Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Owww!!!Sakura-chan that hurt!!" Naruto cried in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Naruto, you can't go around telling people to respect you! Are you trying to have an anger mob after you!?" Sakura yelled at him than hitting him again.

"No! Owwww!!" sobbed.

'Man…do they talk a lot; in fact, they make a nice couple…heh.' You chuckled slightly, than you turned to the raven hair boy staring at him and smirked.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke sighed as Naruto and Sakura once again where at it again.Sasuke felt eyes on him, turning around he see the Mishima girl staring at him, smirking. 'Great…another fan girl. This sure made my day…' Sasuke thought and gave her a cold stare. She stilled staring at him, while smirking. This took Sasuke back but now he glared at her. "..What are you looking at?" he asked still glaring at her.

"Oh nothing…_Uchiha_…"she got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"How do you know my name…?" He where shocked that she knows his name but you didn't show it. Her face was close to his that they almost touched.

"Heh…I know much more than that Sasuke…oh much more…" she whispered and backed away from him.

Mishima's POV

Mishima smirked at Sasuke and walked to Kakashi. She sees Sakura glaring at her for some odd reason that she didn't know why, but just for a random guess it's because of Sasuke.

"Mishima, who would you like to stay with," Kakashi asked Mishima while reading. "Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke?"

"Well, this will be a hard one…hmm..." Mishima said looking at the three. '..Not! This is easy, Sakura no,Naruto..eh..and Sasuke..hmm..sounds good to me!" She thought. "I'll stay with Sasuke-kun!" she smiled and jumped on Sasuke.

"….." Sasuke looked annoyed and pushed her off.

"Ok than…see you all tomorrow!" Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun! To home!" Mishima pulled him, leaving Naruto and Sakura with there jaws down. Sakura ran to Mishima glaring.

"Look, if you do anything and I mean anything to Sasuke-kun. I swear I'll hurt you!" she yelled at you.

"Haha...like you can, and also I'm not going to hurt him…" Mishima walked away pulling Sasuke along. "…much." she smirked.

At Sasuke's House

"Ok…now tell me how did you know where I lived…?" Sasuke got in front of his door, and now looking at Mishima demanding to know.

Mishima pouted."Oh Sasuke-kun! How can I not know! Your like…the most popular rookie ninja in the whole Konoha village!" she put hers arms Sasuke's neck and looked away. "..and I asked one of your fan girls.." Mishima mumbled.

"What was that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooh nothing my dear Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at him.

"Hn…" he looked away.

Mishima did and hand sign, as she still have her arms around his neck, than she slam her hands on the door and it turned into little piece, causing Sasuke to fall and you along with him. Mishima was now on top of him, still had her arms around his neck and now he had his hands on her waist.

* * *

**that's all! new chapter might come out tomorrow or later on the day. also, i have read many fanfics with Sasuke and the girl blushing and starting to make out, -- that is WAY to fast..i'm taking my fanfic slow, i don't want it to go fast. so..um..bye!**


	3. Wait,SON?

HI! and i am sooooooooooooooooo sorry i didn't post the chapter earlier!!!!i have TONS of stuff in my life right now! i really am sorry! but it's here! ok...and this chapter is pretty short..sorry about that. OH! i don't own Naruto, eheheh. ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke's House 

"Can you get off…?" Sasuke had a odd look in his face mostly emotionless.

"Oh! Sasuke! How Dare you!" Mishima got up. "Y-You sick boy! Hmph!" she crossed her arms

"Huh?" Sasuke also got up and now with a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look on his face.

Mishima shakes her head and went into the kitchen. "Tsk tsk…"

"…." Sasuke followed Mishima and grabbed her arm. "Ok...here are the rules."

"And they are…?"

Sasuke pulled Mishima into a room. "Here is my room, don't even think of coming in here without permission." Than he pulled her into another room. "And this is where you sleep, got it?"

Mishima looked at the room than at Sasuke. "Awww...I thought we were going to sleep in the same bed, Sasuke-kun." She said in childish voice; clearly she were playing around with him

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the living-room, Mishima followed.

"Oh, I forgot…you don't get on my nerves and I won't get on yours, got it?" Sasuke looked at Mishima from the corner of his eyes.

"Sir, Yes sir!"

"…." He sighed and went out.

'_Hmm...I think this is going to be fun…hehe._' Soon she disappeared.

With Sasuke

Sasuke walked out of the house and sighed. '_I hope she doesn't do anything to the house…she seems like a hassle._' He saw Sakura; she had a big smile on her face. "Sakura? What do you want?"

"Sasuke!" she run up to Sasuke, "Well, would you like to go to a concert?" she asks hopefully.

"N-AH!" he was cut off and fell as someone jumped on top of him.

"I will not let any one go on a date…with my **_son_**!" Mishima got up and smirked.

"S-SON!?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Hehe!" Mishima winked.

* * *

**That's all! i'll have the 4th chapter out soon,promise! Review please! it lets me know atleast one person is reading my story. bye bye **


End file.
